El Lobo Narrador
by Silverwolf850
Summary: Historias simples que escribo solamente por diversión.
1. Pinkie Roja

Érase una vez. Una pony rosa (Pinkie Pie) que siempre iba a todos lados con una capucha roja con capa larga y una cestita. Su nombre era Pinkie Roja.

Pinkie Roja estaba enfrente de la casa de su madre (Sra. Cake), una yegua con un traje marrón con la cabeza cubierta por un pañuelo blanco. Esta la decía a su hija Pinkie Roja.

Madre: Pinkie Roja. La abuela esta en su casa en cama porque está enferma. Llévale esta cesta que tiene rica comida para que se ponga buena.

Le decía su madre a Pinkie. Esta con una gran sonrisa la respondió.

Pinkie Roja: Por supuesto que sí madre. Llevaré esta cestita con rica comida para que la abuelita se pongo buena.

Decía esto cogiendo la cesta y yendo camino a casa de su abuelita cantando y dando saltos.

Pinkie Roja avanzaba con sus característicos saltos por el bosque, siendo observada por el malvado dragón (Garble) que veía a la pony de la capucha roja andando sola por el bosque con la cesta.

Dragón: Mira tu que tenemos aquí. Una rica pony para mi estomago llenar...

Comentaba el dragón con una sonrisa perversa, al cual a la pony de la capucha roja quería comerse y así su hambre saciar.

Pinkie Roja seguía caminando (o mas bien saltando) hasta que se topó con dos caminos. Esta mirando ambos caminos comentó.

Pinkie Roja: Valla ¿Que camino debo coger para la casa de mi abuelita llegar antes?

Preguntaba la pequeña pony de capa roja. En ese momento el dragón apareció delante de ella y la dijo.

Dragón: Pequeña ¿Tienes algún problema?

Preguntaba el dragón tratando de ocultar sus malvadas intenciones ante la pony. Esta la contestó.

Pinkie Roja: Pues si señor dragón. Tengo que ir a casa de mi abuelita pero no se que camino tomar.

Dragón: Eso es fácil pequeña. Toma el camino de la izquierda. Es un rápido atajo para la casa de tu abuela rápidamente llegar.

Pinkie Roja: Gracias señor...

Agradecía la pony rosa tomando el camino de la izquierda y siguiendo cantando. Cuando esta se alejó, el dragón una sonrisa perversa se figuró en su rostro y comentó.

Dragón: Si...Esa pequeña pony tomó el camino mas largo. Y yo mediante el camino mas corto el de la derecha, podré llegar antes a casa de la abuela. Primero me comeré a la abuela y una vez que llegue la pequeña, me comeré luego a ella. Jejejeje...

Se jactaba el dragón con una malvada risa. Luego tomando el camino cortó, llegó rápidamente a casa de la abuela.

Dragón: Bien. Esta es la casa de la abuelita. Ahora debo deshacerme de ella.

Comentaba el dragón. Este con cuidado llamó a la puerta con su garra cerrada. Una voz se oyó dentro de ella.

¿?: ¿Quien es?

Dragón (con voz de falsete): Soy yo abuelita...Te he traído la cesta con comida...Por favor abre la puerta.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe golpeando al dragón y aplastándolo contra la pared, mientras una pegaso azul contra traje de abuelita y unas gafas de sol, sale a toda velocidad mientras sin mirar siquiera grita a su presunta nieta.

Abuelita (Rainbow Dash): Bienvenida querida nieta. Dentro te he dejado la merienda. Yo me voy a ver a los Wonderbolts que van a organizar un espectáculo y no me lo quiero perder.

Decía la abuela alejándose rápidamente de la casa. El dragón aplastando contra la pared, apartó al puerta y comentó molesto.

Dragón: Desde luego...Las abuelas de hoy en día ya no son como las de antes...

Recuperándose del portazo, se metió en la casa, se puso un traje similar al que usa la abuela y se metió rápidamente en la cama tapándose con las sabanas. En ese momento se oyó llamar a la puerta.

Pinkie: Abuelita...Soy yo. Pinkie Roja.

Dragón (con voz de falsete): Adelante mi adorada nieta. Entra...

Pinkie Roja entró en la casa y vio a su presunta abuela en la cama. Esta se acercó y de forma alegre la saludo.

Pinkie: Hola abuelita. Te he traído una cestita con rica comida para que te pongas buenita...

Dragón (con voz de falsete): Gracias mi querida nieta. Eres un cielo...

Respondía el dragón con voz falsa. Pinkie Roja miró mejor a su presunta abuela y extrañada la comento.

Pinkie: Abuelita...Que ojos mas grandes tienes...

Dragón (con voz de falsete): Eh...Son para verte mejor querida...

Pinkie: Que nariz mas grande tienes abuelita...

Dragón (con voz de falsete): Para poder olerte mejor querida...

Pinkie: Que ¿Orejas? Mas grandes tienes abuelita...

Dragón (con voz de falsete): Son para oírte mejor querida...

Pinkie: Que garras mas grandes tienes abuelita...

Dragón (con voz de falsete): Son para poder rascarme mejor querida...

Pinkie: Que alas mas grandes tiene abuelita...

Dragón (con voz de falsete): Esto pues...eh...Son para poder llevarte mejor por el cielo querida...

Comentaba el dragón ya un poco harto de tantas preguntas. Este esperaba que Pinkie Roja mencionara sus dientes, pero esta no paraba de preguntar de todo salvo los dientes. Este ya impaciente abrió la boca y con su garra señalaba sus dientes. Esta finalmente viendo sus grandes dientes la comentó.

Pinkie: Valla abuelita...Que dientes mas grandes tienes...

Dragón: Son para comerte mejooor...

Gritó el dragón quitándose el disfraz revelando su aspecto real de dragón y se lanzó hacia esta con intención de comerla. Esta al verlo pegó un chillido de un volumen tan alto que atontó al dragón.

Dragón: Carai...Que pulmones tiene...

Cerca de allí había dos policías que patrullaban por el bosque.

Policía 1 (Thunder Lane): Que aburrido es esto de patrulla por el bosque ¿No crees compañero?

Policía 2 (Bulk Biceps): YEAAA...

Policía 1: Francamente odio esto de patrullar por el bosque. Nunca pasa nada interesante por aquí.

Policía2: YEAAA...

En ese momento oyeron el grito de Pinkie Roja al cual alertó a los policías.

Policia1: Valla. Retiro lo dicho. Al final parece que esta ocurriendo algo malo de verdad.

Policia2: YEAAA...

Policía1: Rápido. Presiento que algo horrible de verdad está ocurriendo.

Policia2: YEAAA...

Ambos policías corrieron deprisa hasta el origen del grito y llegaron a la casa. Por desgracia no pudieron llegar a tiempo para evitar la tragedia.

Policía1: Valla...Al final no pudimos llegar a tiempo.

Policía2: Yeaaa...

Ambos policías con expresión de lastima, estaban enfrente de un muy lastimado y magullado dragón con varios chichones en la cabeza, y una Pinkie Roja armada con una sartén enormemente magullada ya que esta lo había usado para atizar al dragón.

Policía1: Y luego dicen que son el sexo débil...

Policia2: Yeaaa...

Pinkie Roja: Upss...Quizás me he pasado un poquito...

Decía la pony de la capa roja sintiendo que se había quizás excedido un poco con el dragón.

Mas tarde Pinkie Roja estaba dando saltitos por el camino, llevando atado a su cola la del dragón al cual este le iba arrastrando por el camino.

Pinkie: No te preocupes señor dragón...Conozco a una amiga que se le da bien curar animalitos...Estarás en buenos cascos...

Decía sonriente la pony rosa mientras el dragón aun magullado comentaba desesperado.

Dragón: Por favor...Que alguien me libre de esta pony loca...

Y fueron felices y comieron ricos pasteles.

Fin.

 **Nota autor: Esta historia lo escribí no por nada en especial. Simplemente porque me apetecía. Nada mas que eso. No se si haré mas cosas como esta en mi tiempo libre. Ya se verá.**

 **Tampoco os voy a mentir. No me he lucido con esta historia precisamente. Debía estar verdaderamente aburrido para escribir una historia así.**


	2. Celestia y el Cisne Acosador

En una elegante habitación con chimenea al fuego, alfombra elegante que cubría gran parte del suelo. Varios cuadros y unos cuantos estantes con libros. Estaba sentado en un sillón el lobo Silverwolf850 llevando una bata roja. El lobo ojeaba un libro, hasta su vista se centró en mirar a cámara y comentó sonriente.

Silverwolf850: ¡Hola queridos lectores! Hoy tengo una historia que seguro que os interesará conocer.

Decía el lobo mientras cogía un libro de una mesilla que tenía a su lado y poniéndose a leer, se puso a comentar.

Silverwolf850: Es sobre una cosa bastante graciosa que le ocurrió a la princesa Celestia hace tiempo y con un cisne un tanto acosador. Aquí os leo la historia.

 **"Comenzando historia."**

En los jardines reales de Canterlot. La princesa Celestia había terminado pronto sus deberes de princesa, teniendo algo de tiempo libre para si misma.

Sin pensárselo dos veces. Desplegó sus alas y se puso a volar hasta llegar a un bosque cercano donde rara vez pasaban ponis por ella.

La princesa Celestia voló hasta llegar a un pequeño lago entre los árboles. La princesa Celestia aterrizó cerca de allí y una vez hecho eso, se dispuso a quitarse los objetos reales. Primero los zapatos de oro, la corona y finalmente el collar.

Una vez libre de prendas, la princesa se fue introduciendo poco a poco en el agua hasta que esta llegara un poco por debajo de las alas.

Para la princesa estar en el agua era algo bastante relajante y moviendo ligeramente sus patas, se movía por encima del agua con sus alas recogidas como lo haría un cisne en el agua.

Y hablando de cisnes. Un cisne macho estaba nadando tranquilamente por el agua, hasta que su vista se centró en la princesa Celestia. La forma de la princesa Celestia nadando por encima del agua, lo recordaba enormemente a una cisne hembra. Aquello hizo que al cisne macho le surgieran corazones sobre la cabeza.

La princesa seguía nadando en el agua disfrutando de ello. No siempre tenía tiempo para si misma debido a la infinidad de deberes reales que esta tenía casi todos los días, hacía que apenas tuviera tiempo para si. Ahora que podía disfrutar de un leve descanso, quería aprovechar para relajarse en el lago.

La princesa seguía nadando en el agua, hasta que en su camino se interpuso el cisne que la vio hace nada.

La princesa tuvo que parar su marcha ya que el cisne la cortaba el paso. Ahí la princesa observaba al cisne donde curiosamente el animal no parecía asustarse de ella. También se fijo que dicho cisne tenía una pequeña flor blanca en el pico.

El cisne miraba fijamente a la princesa con una leve sonrisa mientras sostenía la flor en el pico y la lanzaba una mirada seductora a la princesa, donde a la cual la confundía con una cisne hembra. Dicho cisne se acercaba a la princesa invadiendo bastante su espacio personal. La princesa sin comprender nada, trataba de apartar con su casco al cisne que iba hacia esta, pero el cisne seguía insistiendo en estar cerca de ella.

La princesa no comprendía el comportamiento de dicho cisne pero no quiso averiguarlo, por lo que optó por irse a otro lado para ver si el cisne la dejaba en paz. Por desgracia el cisne la siguió por donde iba ella.

La princesa trataba de quitarse de encima al cisne pero el ave no se rendía y no paraba de seguirla por todos lados, incluso la traía de todo, flores, comida y alguna que otra piedra brillante. El cisne trataba de cortejar a la princesa, mientras Celestia sin comprender las acciones del cisne trataba de alejarse como podía de este. Por desgracia el cisne era bastante obstinado como testarudo y seguía a la princesa allá donde iba.

La princesa optó ahora por salir del agua y el cisne hizo lo mismo. La princesa tras ponerse sus objetos personales, desplegó sus alas y se fue volando de allí para alejarse del cisne. Por desgracia el cisne tuvo la misma idea y desplegó sus alas para seguirla.

La princesa confiaba que al volver a Canterlot se libraría del cisne acosador pero por desgracia no fue así.

Durante días el cisne seguía a la princesa allá donde iba tratando de cortejarla de cualquier forma posible. Si la princesa iba en un carro, el cisne la seguía volando. Si la princesa comía en el comedor, los guardias tenían que tener alejado al cisne para que la princesa pudiera comer tranquila. Lo mismo cuando tenía que dormir, tenía que cerrar puertas y ventanas para que el cisne no entrase pero aun así este la esperaba paciente al lado de puertas o ventanas hasta que esta volviera.

Para la princesa era un fastidio tener al cisne siguiéndola por todos lados. Trataba por todos los medios de librarse de él pero el ave era obstinado.

Cuando parecía que no había solución, casualmente se cruzó entre la princesa y el cisne, una cisne hembra. El cisne al verla le salieron corazones sobre la cabeza y se puso a seguir a la nueva cisne. Sobraba decir que la princesa pudo por fin respirar aliviada al librarse de dicha ave.

Tras aquel día, Celestia nunca volvió a bañarse en un lago, hasta cerciorarse por completo que no hubiera otros cisnes cerca, no sea que sufriera otra vez acoso de otros cisnes.


	3. Sentimientos de un Escritor

SENTIMIENTOS DE UN ESCRITOR.

Hola a todos. Como ya sabréis muchos, yo soy escritor en fanfiction cuyo nombre allí es Silverwolf850, cuyo avatar es un lobo plateado.

Mi afición dese hace por lo menos cuatro años, es la de escribir fanfics que son principalmente de la saga My Little Pony Friendship is Magic que se convirtió para mi en una de mis series favoritas y he seguido todos los capítulos hasta la fecha.

Después de encontrar el mundo de fanfiction, pude ver montones de fanfics interesantes, algunos divertidos, otros perturbadores. De todo tipo de fanfic.

Finalmente me animé a hacer mis propios fanfics y bueno, los comienzos no fueron fáciles. Los primeros fanfics apenas recibí comentarios y bueno, eso me deprimió al principio, pero ya había escrito mis primeros fanfics desde el principio antes de crearme mi cuenta y decidí continuar hasta el final.

Luego las cosas mejoraron. Conocí a mas gente donde les gustaba leer mis fanfics y yo comencé a leer los suyos. Antes de que quisiera darme cuenta, ya tenía montones de amigos en fanfiction.

Y mis fanfics fueron más allá de lo esperado. Mucho mas de lo que nunca me habría imaginado al principio, haciendo fanfics que ni en mil años me imaginaría que llegaría a hacer antes, pero al final paso. Debo confesar que en ningún momento pensé que llegaría hasta donde estoy ahora mismo, escribiendo fanfics de una de mis sagas principales que serían las aventuras de Mike Bluer y su Patrulla Harmony.

Recibía ayuda de varios amigos para mejorar mis fanfics, y yo les ayudaba a ellos. Luego mis amigos fueron conociendo a otros amigos y al final formamos toda una panda donde nos comunicamos unos con otros, compartiendo ideas para los fanfics y llegando incluso a interconectarnos entre nosotros.

Para mis fanfics siempre tengo ideas propias, algunas las saco de series, comic, libros o incluso ideas de otros amigos que me ayudaron en mis fanfics.

Conocí a gente agradable en fanfiction, otros no tanto donde ojala nunca los hubiera conocido.

Hice los fanfics de determinada maneras, pero en ocasiones incluso los cambié cuando sentí que no me convencía demasiado dichas ideas. Puede que llegue el día que incluso cambie por completo mis anteriores fanfics o algo por el estilo. O haga otros fanfics remasterizadas o lo que sea.

Las cosas fueron muy bien para mi en mis fanfics, donde a mucha gente les gustaba mis trabajos donde leían o comentaba mis fanfics. Se puede decir que estaba en mi punto más alto.

Pero pese a mi éxito, aquello no se me subió a la cabeza. En ningún momento me he sentido superior a nadie, jamás he visto a alguien como inferior a mi, ni vi a otro que se considerarse superior a mi. Yo siempre he procurado ser humilde y vivir como un escritor mas y tratar a los demás escritores como iguales. Un escritor donde mi principal motivación es hacer fanfics por diversión, en ningún momento he estado buscando la gloria o el reconocimiento de los demás. Incluso aunque no hubiese recibido tantos comentarios como ahora, eso no me habría detenido para hacer mis fanfics.

Por desgracia no todo siempre sale tan bien como uno quisiera. Durante un tiempo he recibido críticas crueles de otros individuos que por lo visto detestaban mis fanfics, por tonterías sin importancia, otros por mi forma de escribir, otros porque saco ideas de series reconocidas o similares.

Y yo digo ¿Y qué les importa a ellos como hago mis fanfics? Son mis fanfics y los hago como me parece ser. Tengo tanto derecho como cualquier otro autor de hacer mis fanfics como me parezca ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo de alguna manera como quieran los demás que yo haga las cosas? Puedo hacer mis fanfics a mi manera, puedo aceptar sugerencias de los demás y en especial si son de parte de mis amigos.

Seguramente esto que este escribiendo sea una tontería, pero en cierto modo quiero expresar mas o menos como me siento ahora mismo.

Hace poco me cree una cuenta en Facebook ya que la mayoría de mis amigos de fanfiction estaban en contacto preferentemente por ahí y bueno, quería estar en contacto con ellos también ya que son también mis amigos.

Un día me invitaron a unirme a un grupo de Facebook cuyo nombre no voy a mencionar para evitar problemas. Luego de unirme, aparte de llevarme una desagradable sorpresa cuando vi que uno de los administradores era alguien con quien no quería saber nada de nada en mucho tiempo, y estuve a punto de abandonar casi de inmediato por ello, pero al final me contuve porque quería dar una oportunidad a dicho grupo.

Luego de mirar en dicha página, me llevé otra desagradable sorpresa. Vi que ese grupo hablaba preferentemente de mi, criticando mis trabajos o mi forma de hacer las cosas. Haciendo escenas donde se burlaban de mi avatar o de mis personajes o hacer las cosas. La mayoría de ellas haciendo un gran desprecio a mi persona. Y la mayoría de ellos eran los que precisamente dejaron comentarios negativos e insultantes en mis fanfics.

Varios amigos me hablaron de ese grupo de Facebook y me confirmaron que era de todo menos lo que se supone que tenía que aparentar. Así que al final opté por marcharme de ese grupo donde lo cual no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Dejé un mensaje de despedida confirmando mi descontento ¿Y qué creéis que ha pasado al hacerlo?

Que en mi mensaje de despedida, muchos usuarios han puesto mensajes de desprecio hacia mi persona. Apenas ni un solo mensaje amable. Uno verdaderamente molesto fue el de uno que decía algo así como "No es que nos caigamos mal Silverwolf850, simplemente odiamos tus trabajos", o algo así ponía, no me acuerdo. En otras palabras. Aquello solo sirvió para tratarme con mayor desprecio todavía.

Una administradora que trabaja en ese grupo, se dio cuenta de como me trataban y se puso en contacto conmigo para disculparse por lo mal que me han tratado, e incluso dejó un mensaje en el grupo confirmando lo enormemente decepcionada que estaba por como se comportaron el grupo conmigo. Sinceramente, esa ha sido casi la única persona de ese grupo que ha sido de verdad amable conmigo.

Parece que la mayoría de ese grupo, tienen la idea fija de que yo soy un tipo arrogante y creído, que se cree superior a los demás porque mis fanfics tienen éxito y eso. Que tengo un enorme ego que trata a los demás escritores como seres inferiores y sin valor.

Pero vamos a ver. Yo no me considero superior a nadie, no me dejo llevar por el ego ni nada por el estilo. Yo soy solo un humilde escritor que escribe fanfics por diversión, no pretende ganar un precio fanfiction o algo así por mis fanfics. No tengo nada de especial.

No entiendo que he hecho yo para recibir esos desprecios. No entiendo que tengo yo para que en ese grupo haya tanta polémica sobre mi, hasta el punto que me traten como si yo fuera el malo, como si yo tratase mal a los demás o yo que se. Sinceramente, no creo que haya hecho nada malo a nadie para sufrir estos desprecios.

Y no he sido el único. Varios amigos escritores míos han sufrido los mismos desprecios por parte de esa web, y están de acuerdo conmigo que ese grupo de Facebook da verdadera vergüenza.

Pese a todo, eso no me ha reducido ni un solo apéndice mi motivación a ser escritor. Mi principal motivación para hacer fanfics no es de conseguir éxito o la gloria. Solamente lo hago por diversión. Hacer fanfics para subirlos para que la gente lo lea y se divierta con dichos trabajos.

Por esa razón, si a alguien no les gusta mis fanfics o los detesta, ese no es mi problema. Seguiré haciendo mis fanfics como a mi me guste hacerlo, le pese a quien le pese. Si le gusta bien, y si no le gusta, que se valla a otro lado, que nadie le está obligando a leer mis trabajos si no le gusta.

No se si hago lo correcto en subir esto, pero quería en cierto modo expresar lo que me sentía ahora mismo. Muchas gracias a todos por leer este artículo.

Con ustedes el escritor Silverwolf850, escritor de fanfics y fiel seguidor de MLP.


End file.
